


Bow to your Queen

by PhantomTyper



Series: Palace amung the mighty [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Actual SuperPowered Vav, And Mad King loves him, Dom/sub, M/M, Vav used to be a villian called Solar Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: Vav was really only ever a hero because X-Ray asked him to be.





	Bow to your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au where Vav used to be a SuperVillian known as SolarQueen. Not only the most powerful physically, but behind the scenes as well.  
> The Mad King is only one of his subjects.

Gavin walked up to the mansion’s gates with a bored expression. His civilian clothing less snug than his usual red and blue attire that marked him a superhero, but much more comfortable than the latex that liked to disagree with him.

He pressed the button next to the metal entrance and waited. Annoyed that he needed to wait at all when he took the time to walk all the way here. Changing, even, and giving an excuse to his superhero partner so he could get a night off.

It wasn’t long before a stranger’s voice filled the silence. “Hello?”

“Ah, hello!” Gavin said, “I’m here to see Mr. Haywood for an appointment?”

He formed it as though he was unsure of himself, keeping up the appearance of naivety. There was never a reason to be careless with strangers. Especially ones with pretty green eyes and a British accent.  
Quietly chuckling at his own silly joke, Gavin waited patiently as the man checked his books and messaging his superiors. An obnoxious beeping rang through before the man spoke again, telling him to come on in as Mr. Haywood was waiting for him.

Gavin rolled his eyes, strolling up the drive to the front door. Of course the idiot was waiting for him. Who else was going to go out of their way to visit the rich arsehole at his house than Gavin?  
Though if he wasn’t waiting then the two of them would have a problem. 

A tall, older gentleman opened the door for the lad. Bowing his head a tad in greeting as Gavin walked past and closing it quietly behind their guest.  
Not about to give anything away, Gavin shifted nervously, bowing in return and looking around as though he’d never been in a mansion. 

“Master Haywood is waiting for you in his study just down this way,” the man said, speaking politely despite Gavin’s obvious nervousness. Moving to lead the way to the room so as not to waste time and leave his employer waiting long.

The study was in the same place as the last time and the time before, but that didn’t mean Gavin would take the lead. No, he would let the fancy new butler guide him, open the door for him and close it just as nicely.  
A head of dirty blonde hair stuck out just above a few stacks of papers on a large ornate desk. Book shelves covering all the walls that didn’t hold windows or decorations. An air of use lied over the various stacks of books that laid messily around the place. A lovely room for a quiet evening, but Gavin was a little bit too riled for that at the moment. So he stayed silent as he watched the man at the desk pry his gaze away from his work.

“Vav,” he gasped, startling despite ‘waiting’ for the hero to arrive. Fumbling over the unorginised piles of what Gavin would honestly call garbage, but that was only because he disliked work.

“I don’t like strangers, Ryan.” 

Ryan opened his mouth and gaped like a fish out of water. Stumbling over a particularly close stack of untidy literature in his rush to greet Gavin. Taking one of the shorter man’s hands in his with a gentle squeeze. 

“Vav I-,” he began, only to be stopped with a couple fingers pressed against his lips. 

Gavin gave a sweet smile that did not meet his eyes. “Ryan I told you to never call me that when I’m in civvie clothes, Ryan.” 

“I’m sorry, ah, Gavin.”

The hero giggled, his hand moving from Ryan’s mouth to his cheek and gently rubbing the scruff that had grown in the short time they hadn’t seen each other. 

“Now is this any way to greet me? You have me wait while someone clears me as though I am no one and a man I don’t recognize leads me through a place that might as well be my own?” 

Gavin snapped his hand away from Ryan’s cheek. Instead, latching onto the taller man’s shoulder in a tight grip. In the light anger Gavin could only congratulate himself for not crushing the soft bones underneath the paper thin muscle. Watching Ryan nearly cry out in pain before stifling it into a muffled whimper. The once towering man brought down to kneel with an almost pitiful ease. 

“I came to visit you, love. I walked here and you don’t even show me in? You’ll find my annoyance at the situation more than justified.” 

“P-please, I’ve just b-been so busy,” Ryan spoke. His voice straining with the pain of Gavin’s grip. 

Gavin sighed, as though he were being asked a favour, and released the most likely bruised shoulder. Moving his hand to guide Ryan’s chin to look up at the ‘hero’. A slight mist forming in those pretty blue eyes Gavin did adore and face flushed. 

“Then I guess I’ll forgive you,” he said with a smirk, brushing his thumb across the other man’s lips. 

Ryan looked as though he really would cry this time as he bowed his head, strings of “Thank you”’s spilled from his lips. Soft words murmured into the back of Gavin’s hand as Ryan kissed his knuckles. It was a sweet gesture, but far different than the one he wanted.

“Now, now,” he chuckled. “You have yet to greet me properly, lovely Ryan.” 

With a small glance, Ryan peeked up at the lad. It was something they’d since discussed previously and if anything it was more for the gent’s own desire. The older man’s face darkened a shade of red as he scooted backwards, still on his knees. Pausing if only to reaffirm what was being asked of him. 

Gavin merely raised a brow. “I’m waiting,” he said. 

Ryan averted his gaze for a moment before returning them to Gavin’s shoes. Placing his hands on the floor and leaning in to press his lips to the high tops.  
Gavin could only grin, eyes lighting up a soft golden yellow. The heat he let settle on the bottom of his being flaring up at the show of submission. 

“Good boy, Mad King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to see more or just enjoyed it


End file.
